Wedding Song
by the night that never ends
Summary: Sorry if this was posted twice My first try at a songfic. Sort of. I took the characters a bit out of character though... OK, a lot. Please R and R. If this was posted twice, please tell me and I'll try to remove one.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first, I'd like to say that I'm only halfway through 'Eclipse', so I don't really have any idea what happens to anybody. Please don't spoil the rest of the series for me...**

**Second, this is only my third fanfic. So please no harsh reviews.**

**And last, I know I've probably taken the characters a bit out of character. Please don't tell me that. I know there's probably no way Bella would marry Edward so quickly, and there's probably a good chance that Jacob wouldn't be there, considering the abundance of vampires... Maybe he would, I don't know. But yeah. **

**Oh, a few more things. I tried to make a songfic... Not sure how well that went. And originally, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it required an additional chapter. And, maybe, just maybe, if I get good reviews, I'll continue it with the reception and the wedding night...**

**Of course, I'd have to bump the rating up...**

**Anyhow, enjoy! :)**

Oh, almost forgot (sorry...) I don't own Twilight. The honor goes to Stephanie Meyer

The song Edward sings is not mine either I'm not sure which record company produced it, but it's sung by Clay Aiken.

* * *

**She was nervous, to say the least. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more to ensure everything was perfect. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had left the room only moments ago, all taking their places where they would await her grand entrance. She smiled.**

**Picking up her boquet, she checked to make sure she had the essentials: something old. Her hand reached up to touch the gold chain around her neck. It was a gift from her grandmother to her mother on her wedding day. So it could be counted as "old".**

**Something new: She glanced down toward her feet and pulled her dress up a bit. Her shoes sparkled as they caught a ray of sunlight. The sparkles covering each from heel to toe were a bit too much for her taste, but Alice had insisted they were "perfect for the occasion." Reajusting her dress, she moved on.**

**Something borrowed: She had borrowed the beautiful hoop earrings from her friend Jessica. Every time she moved, they seemed as if they were dancing. She'd temporarily converted them to clip-ons because she didn't want pierced ears. Finally, she moved on to the last of the essetials.**

**Something blue: This was her favorite. The tiara the rested neatly atop her head. Real sapphires were encased in it. **

**The door opened suddenly. She turned to she who it was. Her dad smiled at her, although there were tears in his eyes. She'd never seen him cry before. "Showtime." he stated simply and held his arm for her.**

**She took it. As he led her outside, she thought of everyone who would be waiting for her: Her mother, Renee; her friends, Jacob, Jessica, Angela, and Mike. Her future family members, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice. **

**The guest list hadn't been huge, but everyone that meant something, everyone that mattered most would be seated in the delicate little chairs spread out on the lawn of the church. Except for one. He would be standing at the altar, waiting for her.**

**A single tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away before Charlie could notice. He paused before they opened the doors that led outside. "Are you okay?" he asked, almost whispering. He caught her next tear as it fell. "Cause if you're not..."**

**"I'm fine." She said. "The music's starting."**

**Charlie looked at her. Suddenly he swept her up in a tight, protective hug. "I don't say it often enough Bells, but..." He turned to wipe away his own tears. When he turned around again, he concluded his thought. "You know I love you, right?"**

**"Yeah dad, I know." she told him and they walked through the front doors. Music played as he began to officially walk her down the aisle.**

**'Here comes the bride', she caught herself huming the tune. About halfway down the aisle, Charlie released her arm and took his seat. She continued on toward Edward.**

**A few steps from the altar, she stumbled. Edward was right there, helping to steady her. She looked up at him, and nothing but love for her shone in his eyes.**

**He held onto her as she climbed the two tiny steps to her destination. She couldn't concentrate on the preacher's words. All she knew at that moment, all she would ever know, all that would ever matter in her world was staring deep into her eyes.**

**"The couple has written their own vows." The preacher spoke to the audience. "Whenever you wish to start..." He nodded at Edward.**

**There were a few moments of silence. Then Edward began. His words weren't spoken, as everyone had expected. Instead, his beautiful, enchanting, perfect voice began to float through the air in not mere words; but carried on a soft air of song.**

**"**_**When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had**_

_**But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast."**_

**Bella's eyes began to water as the lovely sound escaped his lips. 'No. I told myself I wouldn't cry. Not here. Not now.'**

**"**_**'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back**_**." Edward continued with his wonderful voice. Bella could hardly believe he was singing to her.**

**"**_**Lift me up in your eyes"**_

_**"If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right"**_

_**"I've been waiting forever for this**_

_**"this is the night."**_

**Bella kept staring at him. She wasn't sure what she should do. She finally decided it was best to just let him finish.**

**"**_**When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away**_

_**Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say**_**?"**

**"**_**Lift me up in your eyes**_

_**If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right**_

_**Hold me close to your heart**_

_**I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly**_**"**

**"**_**I've been waiting forever for this**_

_**This is the night**_**"**

**"**_**This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin**_

_**After tonight, we will never be lonely again**_**"**

**"**_**Lift me up in your eyes**_

_**If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right**_

_**Hold me close to your heart**_

_**I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly**_

_**I've been waiting forever for this**_

_**This is the night**_

_**This is the night**_**"**

**For a moment Bella just stood there, a bewildered bride. Everyone was staring at her. She had to do something. Edward's singing would be a tough act to follow though.**

**A nudge from Edward jolted her. People were already staring. 'Well, here goes noth-everything' she drew in a breath and opened her mouth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so maybe you liked chapter 1 and you're wanting to see what happens in chapter 2. Or maybe you thought chapter 1 was a joke and chapter 2 is the punchline... Well, feel free to let me know. By the way, I don't own Twilight or the song. The song is 'Without You' by the Dixie Chicks.'**

**Remember, if I get reviews, an update on this story is possible...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Her own vows flowed as easily as Edward's had. Perhaps it was because of Alice's help writing them. And people had told her before that she had a pretty good singing voice. What the heck. Everyone was waiting. She wouldn't have to face them for long afterward.**

**Before she sang her vows, she felt she had to explain something to Edward. "When you left Forks," she began, She reached to brush away a tear, but Edward beat her to it. "I was miserable. I couldn't do anything without feeling that a part of me was missing. The point of my vows is to try to make you understand that without you, I-I can't be myself.**

**"**_**I've sure enjoyed the rain  
but I'm looking forward to the sun  
You have to feel the pain  
when you lose the love you gave someone  
I thought by now that time  
would take away these lonely tears  
I hope you're doing fine all alone,  
but where do I go from here 'cause**_**"**

**Edward looked pleasantly surprised at hearing Bella begin to sing as well. Her voice was literally music to his ears.**_**Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you**_**" **

"

**He smiled as she continued. She'd never looked more beautiful to him than at this moment. How was he ever supposed to wait for the honeymoon. He could feel his powerful self-control weakening as he watched her.**_**"Well I never thought I'd be  
lying here without you by my side  
It seems unreal to me that  
the life you promised was a lie  
You made it look so easy  
making love into memories  
I guess you got what you wanted  
but what about me 'cause"**_**  
**

**He closed his eyes and thought of the quote, "****One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun** **Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." It was from Romeo and Juliet, of course, the greatest love of all time. Before theirs came along that is.**

**"**_**Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you**_**"  
**

**He couldn't believe he was getting her love. She who was so beautiful, so intelligent, so... wonderful. If he were still human perhaps he wouldn't consider the notion that two beings were made to be so perfect for one another. Although one was perhaps an angel and the other could possibly be considered a demon.**

**"**_**Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
That I'm better off without you  
'Cause baby I can't live**_**"**_**Without you I'm not okay  
And without you  
I've lost my way  
My heart's stuck  
in second place ooh  
Without you...Without you**_**"**

"

**When Bella finished, the preacher turned to her. "Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer so long as you both shall live?"**

**Bella answered happily. "I do."**

**"And to you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer so long as you both shall live?"**

**Edward didn't hesitate. "I do." he answered proudly.**

**"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."**

**Edward pulled Bella close and drew her into a passionate kiss. **

**When they'd finished, the preacher spoke once more. "May I present for the first time anywhere Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" A huge roar of applause rose from the crowd then, complete with whistles, cheers, and confetti. Edward headed to the parking lot, carrying his new bride. He sat her in the long white limo, then got in himself, and it drove off.**

* * *

**Ok, show of hands... Who thought the song was a little um, unusual for this. Yeah, me too, but I wanted the whole. "Without you, I'm not me" thing. I considered 'Little Rock" by Colin Raye, but, ya know, Bella just lacks the whole "recovering alcoholic"... thing. **

**Anyhow... please read and review. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
